Jei
Jei, aka Jei-San '''or '''The Blade of the Gods, is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. As a Samurai anthropomorphic wolf from the Usagi Yojimbo Dimension, possessed by a demonic force, he is the archenemy and rival of Miyamoto Usagi, the rabbit ronin from the same dimension as him. He is an evil, ancient entity who claims he was sent down by the gods in order to eliminate anyone who he believed has evil in their hearts, which are pretty much anyone who crosses his path. Recently, he had hypnotized and controlled Sumo Kuma, head monk of the Temple Palace Of The Sky Buddha, so that he could hunt down Kintaro, the "Golden Boy". He was also responsible for summoning the Ninja Turtles to his dimension, so that they could hunt down Usagi and Kintaro as well, until they were broken free of his mind control. Eventually, after his soul was separated from his physical body by Usagi, he fell from a bridge into an abyss to his death. He wields a Black-Bladed Yari as his signature weapon of choice. He has a rivalry with Miyamoto Usagi. Jei debuts in Yojimbo. Backstory Apparently, Jei is an ancient, demonic force that was sent down to the Usagi Yojimbo Dimension centuries ago to roam the lands. Believing that the gods had sent him down, he started to manifest all over feudal Japan by possessing an anthropomorphic wolf as his physical body. Along the way, he gathered a Yari and enchanted its blade with his dark magic to become a Black-Bladed Yari, which would rip from a moral's soul with ease. History Jei's First Confrontation With Miyamoto Usagi One night in the Usagi Yojimbo Dimension, Jei, a Samurai anthropomorphic wolf that is possessed by a demonic force, was inside a house where a family used to live. When he invaded the family's house, Jei did his duty on assassinating them, due to them having evil in their hearts. But a Samurai anthropomorphic rabbit, Miyamoto Usagi, had entered the house to rescue the family, but it was too late once the wolf murdered the family. After he had witnessed the assassination, Usagi berated the wolf on why he did such thing, referring to him as a demon and insane. Jei replies to him by claiming that his actions were justified as the family was infected by evil and how the gods had revealed to him their true nature. As the two Samurai warriors ignited into combat in the rainy night, Jei further explains how he was sent by the gods to eliminate the evil in the realm. Afterwards, Miyamoto Usagi claims that he was the evil one. As the fight proceeded even further, a lightning bolt strikes a nearby tree that bursts into flames. As the Samurai rabbit was blown away by the strike, the Samurai wolf approaches to his rival in order to end his life. Once Miyamoto Usagi questioned the stranger who he was, Jei introduces himself as "Jei, the Blade of the Gods". Before Jei could deliver the final strike to the ronin, a lightning bolt strikes him and he disappears in thin air. The next day, when Usagi had woken up from his duel with his new rival, he spots the Black-Bladed Yari that belonged to Jei. The Yari was left behind after Jei had received a strike from the lightning last night. Alliance With Neko Clan At some unknown point, after Jei had confronted Miyamoto Usagi, the Samurai wolf was able to meet Sumo Kuma and his Neko Clan. Both Sumo Kuma and Jei had formed an alliance to help out Jei to hunt down Kintaro, the "Golden Boy". Jei's intentions were to kill the Golden Boy, as he had sensed evil in his heart as well. This lead to Kuma and his crew invading a village, where Kintaro was hiding, but they were unsuccessful to find the young prince. Jei Summons The Ninja Turtles Jei, who was hiding somewhere in the mountains, was spying on Miyamoto Usagi and Kintaro through his cauldron. He believes that the gods have once again lead him to Usagi, which leads to him summoning warriors to destroy him. After performing a chant, he was able to summon the Ninja Turtles from their home dimension to the Yojimbo Dimension. As the Turtles had finally arrived to the dimension that they were so unfamiliar with, Jei approached the "Kappas" by pretending that he was a hurt innocent. He claims that he was attacked by an evil ronin rabbit, only for him to use his hypnotic abilities to brainwash the mutant Turtles. Now that the Ninja Turtles were under the command of Jei, he commanded them to destroy Usagi and to bring him the child. Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Endurance: * Enhanced Agility: * Bushido Skills: * Dark Magic: * Hypnosis: * Black-Bladed Yari: Weaknesses Relationships Episodes Season 5 * Yojimbo (Debut) * Osoroshi no Tabi * Kagayakei! Kintaro (Death/ Last Appearance) Gallery Trivia * This is the first animated incarnation of Jei. * This is the second incarnation of Jei to be involved in a TMNT/ Usagi Yojimbo crossover. Category:Male Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Mutant Category:Non-Human Category:Samurai Category:Canines Category:Villain Category:Demons Category:Characters Introduced In Season 5 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies Category:Usagi Yojimbo Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Japanese Category:Asian Category:Non-Mutant Anthropomorphs Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Deceased Category:Former Allies